


Never a Tale of More Woe

by ShockWonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, NextGenRonpa
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Gun Violence, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockWonder/pseuds/ShockWonder
Summary: Oh, a modernized spin on a tale of Romeo and Julius! Simple as that!
Relationships: Kisaragi Eisaku/Yomiuri Etsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Never a Tale of More Woe

**Author's Note:**

> TW: gun violence, suicide, blood, death

Trial 5.

Seishiro had just been found dead in the library. A blow to the head had dealt him in, with blood on one of the bookshelves.

...and Eijiro had to press further. He had to figure out who did this to Seishiro.

  
There was a mess of evidence at the scene, as if the culprit was in a rush to get away. Tons of different books laid on the floor with Seishiro's body. His broken glasses laid on the floor beside him.

A splinter on one of the bookshelves caught some torn red fabric.

Along with that, there was a pen on one of the tables in the library. But it seemed undisturbed, as though it had been there before.

Eijiro focused on the red fabric.

He knew not many people at this point had it, and he noticed that Eisaku was clutching his left hand, a nervous look on his face.

"Eisaku. It can only be you!"

"Wh-Wha?" he stuttered.

"Eisaku. You need to show your glove to us."

"...what's it to you?"

He shoved his gloved hand out in the open, revealing a noticeable rip in the fabric.

"...I knew it. It's gotta be Eisaku."

"...fine. You got me, you got me, you got me. It was me. All along."

"You're giving up? Just like that?"

"It's rather obvious," he said with clear disdain. "Quite honestly, if only I'd had more time, the crime scene wouldn't have been so messy. So, yes, I'm the murderer."

"...something doesn't feel right," Eijiro thought.

He looked over at the rest of the students. Everyone was silent.

  
...including Etsuya.

"Why aren't you going and teasing Eisaku like you usually would do for all the convicted murderers, Etsuya?"

"...are you that insensitive, Eijiro? He's my boyfriend."

"Wait, seriously?"

"...he has been. For a while now. But what he isn't..."

Etsuya hopped over his podium, heading over to Eisaku on the opposite side and slapping his shoulder. 

"...is the murderer. That title belongs to me, and me only."

"...what?"

"You heard me. I'm the murderer here."

"Oh, I see," Eisaku chuckled. "Sly, aren't you? But please, stop with all these jokes, for I'm the true murderer."

"No, that belongs to me. The pen, the books, and all of that belong to me."

"...wait, what?" Eijiro suddenly stuttered.

"Hey, Maeda, take a look at the books in the library. I think Ms. Holmes over there knows what I mean."

Eijiro looked at Asami, who was nervously staring down.

"Asami?"

"...he's right. The books are all of the fantasy genre, and he also does have a pen... so it could have been him, too."

"Oh, no."

Eijiro turned to look back at Etsuya and Eisaku. 

Eisaku looked at Etsuya in terror, though Etsuya was smiling.

...and yet, Eijiro could see through him. In his eyes, Etsuya seemed to have some sort of fear and sadness.

...what was going on?

"Twas me. For I was the one who started the fight."

"If you do this now, you'll be gone tonight. No, alas, it was me, for I dealt the force."

Etsuya gasped, and his grin faded into a frown within seconds.

"Can you respect it was me?! Can you have some remorse?!"

"This was simply all done with Etsuya in mind."

"Stop with this nonsense! Now isn't the time! I'm trying to save you from certain death!"

"But for you, I'd do this until my last breath."

  
Oh, no.

There wasn't any clear way to determine who the killer was. 

If they voted the wrong person out, they'd end up dying, and the killer would get to leave.

...what could further incriminate either of them?

There wasn't any way for either of them to be proven guilty beyond a reasonable doubt. Either they voted Etsuya, or they voted Eisaku.

Both of them were equally guilty in the matter as of right now. There was no doubt about that.

What would they do?!

'I'M TELLING YOU, IT'S ME. I WAS THE ONE TO KILL!"

"IT'S SIMPLY PLAIN TO SEE, AND YOU'RE HOLDING ON TO THAT ARGUMENT STILL?"

"WHY MUST YOU DO THIS?! I WILL NOT LET YOUR LIFE BE TAKEN AWAY THIS SWIFT!"

"BUT WILL YOU NOT SEE THAT BECAUSE OF ME WE'RE STUCK IN THE CENTER, CREATING THIS RIFT?!"

  
"JUST STOP IT! STOP IT!" Asami yelled, in the middle of the chaos.

Huffing, she boldly interrupted the performance that the two of them had put on, forcing herself onto center stage.

Etsuya and Eisaku headed back to their podiums, which faced across from each other, both dejected.

"We can't figure this out anymore! If there's no way for us to determine who pushed Seishiro, there's no possible way for us to win, is there?! This isn't fair at all!"

"Puhuhuhuhuhuhu, you're right! I'd nearly missed that! If there's no way for the citizens to win against the criminal, then that isn't fair... is it?"

  
The entire performance was halted indefinitely by the one antagonist they'd sworn to take down ages ago.

And that was when they knew it was over.

"NO!" the two of them shouted in unison.

"Well, then who is it going to be?"

"...it must be someone! So, who is it going to be?!"

"I won't let it be you, Eisaku. You know that."

"And I won't let it be you, Etsuya."

"Well, oh, well! If you can't decide who it's going to be, then everyone in this courtroom is going to die!"

"NO! I'LL NOMINATE MYSELF, THEN!" Eisaku shouted, desperately.

"STOP IT! IT'S ME! IT'S ME! IT ALWAYS HAS BEEN ME, EISAKU!" Etsuya fired back.

"WHY ARE YOU SO INSISTENT ON TRYING TO MAKE YOURSELF THE KILLER, ETSUYA?!"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T **LIVE** WITHOUT YOU!"

"...what?"

"...Eisaku, please... I know that I did it... but it won't make anything better if you kill everyone else in the court except me for this... please."

"...Etsuya. It wasn't your fault. I was the one that pushed Seishiro-"

"BUT I STARTED THIS! IT'S ALL MY FAULT. I STARTED THE FIGHT, YOU TRIED TO DEFEND ME, WE BUMPED INTO EACH OTHER AND KNOCKED SEISHIRO OVER IN THE PROCESS..."

"...and then... he died."

"...but who to nominate?"

"...I'm not sure, Eisaku..."

"...I can't live without you, you can't live without me..."

The two of them looked at each other with sadness... and something clicked in their eyes.

Eijiro couldn't tell what, but he felt as though it spelled bad news either way.

"...you start," Eisaku suddenly said to Etsuya.

The two of them stepped out of their podiums once again.

They headed to the elevator from opposite sides of the courtroom, gazing wistfully at it as they started to speak, quietly at first.

* * *

"Silver bullet, swift and just..."

* * *

Dejectedly, those words left Etsuya's lips like one's final breath might. Eijiro heard them, and his eyes widened in panic, as he hoped desperately that he was referring to the Truth Bullets.

* * *

"...if do away with our lives we must..."

* * *

But the words that came from Eisaku crushed that hope in its entirety.

* * *

"I vow to throw my life away..."

* * *

Etsuya continued. It seemed they were alternating sentences.

* * *

"...for in this hell our souls cannot stay."

* * *

Eisaku looked as though he were shedding a few tears at this point.

* * *

"I shall not show thee any regret or remorse..."

* * *

Etsuya had to take a deep breath before his part.

* * *

"...for this will all occur in due course."

* * *

It all seemed to be leading up to something.

* * *

"Will it be swift?"

"Only time will tell."

* * *

This part was alternated between the both of them. It seemed almost like a final performance of sorts... oh, the parallels were absolutely marvelous, adding up at this point.

* * *

"...but with these arms we bid..."

* * *

In unison, the two of them spoke that final bit... though it seemed incomplete. There was a lack of rhyming, ruining the poetic flow the two had built up.

* * *

The two of them reached the elevator.

They turned towards each other, and all of a sudden it became much clearer.

Each of them had a gun in their pockets, which they promptly took out.

* * *

"Arms, make your last embrace, and lips, you are the doors of breath."

"Seal with a righteous kiss the deal that we have made with death..." 

**"...forever."**

* * *

That last word, exhaled by both of them, ended with a sigh.

Asami could recognize the excerpt from Romeo and Juliet. That happened... that happened... THAT HAPPENED-

Asami gasped as she suddenly realized what would happen.

She willed herself to speak, if only to interrupt once more, but felt her voice failing.

* * *

With their guns in their right hands, they took one last moment to kiss.

It felt so bittersweet, the realization suddenly dawning over them in this moment.

The guns were raised to their right temples.

And only one more word was whispered by both of them.

* * *

**"...farewell."**

* * *

With that, the incomplete rhyme was completed.

And with that, their eyes quietly shut.

One more breath.

The triggers were pulled.

And as soon as they bid farewell, the gunshots rang out across the entire courtroom. 

The bullets blasted through their brains, and the last thing they could remember seeing was their lover, and it felt as though they were being taken to paradise already.

The two of them crumpled into a bloody heap on the floor together, their pristine clothes dyed red like the love they once shared while they were alive.

It was translated into pure red blood.

Shrieks, screams, and overall chaos erupted in the courtroom as everyone panicked.

But the problem was resolved.

With both possible culprits dead, the real culprit had already atoned for their sins... whoever they may have been.

Monokuma could do nothing but stare in shock at the loss of two people at once. But then he laughed.

His cackle rang out across the courtroom, spreading much like the deep-red blood that trailed from both victims, sacrificing their lives for each other.

What a perfect moment of despair.

It was over.

In an instant, the execution was over... before anyone knew it had even began.

And two pure, bright, connected souls were gone from this world...

forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated. I know this is one of the heavier, and much sadder pieces I've done.


End file.
